


Мемфис, штат Теннесси

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке <a href="http://leftwingkink.diary.ru/p206729706.htm?from=0#698562896">Т2-17</a>: <i>AU. fem!Мемфис/fem!Люк.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Мемфис, штат Теннесси

Она передвигается по квартире, танцуя. Мелко вьющиеся волосы — Люси готова поклясться, что вчера они были прямыми — кое-как собраны в узел, в который воткнута палочка для суши. У нее смуглое, крепко сбитое тело, посыпанное темными, как крупинками какао, веснушками, лишь намек на талию, зато массивные бедра, но она крутит ими так, что галифе на широкой резинке вот-вот сползут. 

Ее зовут Несс. Кроме штанов, на ней ничего.  
Люси, даже когда делает селфи поразвратней, остается в лифчике, просто спускает бретельки с плеч. Пусть думают, что она совсем-совсем голая. Но вдруг мама увидит.

Можно укрыться с головой, зажмуриться и представить, что она дома, в своей постели, сейчас умоется, набросает тон, подкрутит ресницы, ущипнет себя за щеки, расчешет волосы и чуть-чуть взъерошит их пальцами, а потом обновит инстаграм, подписав: #безфильтров #безмакияжа #тольковстала. Обычное утро. Если повезет, кто-нибудь снова скажет, что она похожа на Джиджи Хадид. Как будто бы Джиджи приходится втягивать щеки и живот. Но с осыпавшейся тушью вид у нее наверняка жуткий, как у опоссума, на всю квартиру грохочет рэп, перекрывая шкворчание из кухни, Несс виляет попой, а Люси подглядывает за ней в щелочку из-под одеяла и трет послюнявленным пальцем веки.

Несс — это от Теннесси. И она вся как своё имя, как кофе с черным перцем, как черт знает что. Папа говорил: если мальчик — то Люк, а если девочка — то Лея, а мама говорила: если у нас будет ребенок, то пора повзрослеть, Пол. Родители вспоминают это на каждом ее дне рождения. Так что соответствовать не получается, она-то всего лишь Люси, Люси-пампуси, мамина тыковка, папина принцесса, святоша Шоу, до зевоты хорошая девочка.

После вчерашнего не такая уж и хорошая.

Они просто развлекаются, смеются, болтают и курят кальян всей компанией. Адди пытается свести ее с другом своего бойфренда, и он действительно ничего, прикольный и милый, и учит ее правильно пить текилу. Люси благосклонно притворяется, что не умеет. Он же ей вроде как нравится. А потом приходит эта голландка, и от нее просто невозможно оторвать глаз, до того она чудн _а_ я. Дикая. «Танцевать ты будешь со мной», — сообщает она, уже ведя Люси на танцпол. Но это ведь тоже ради смеха, да? В шутку. К тому же парням нравятся девочки, которые зажигают с другими девочками. Люси обнимает Несс и, надеясь, что их видно из-за столика, показывает свои самые грязные, самые горячие движения.  
«Нет, нет, нет, нет, — смеется Несс. — Белым мамам нельзя тверкать. Даже если Иисус наградил их таким, — она кладет обе ладони на ягодицы Люси до того бесцеремонно, что это даже кажется естественным. — Задница — класс. Я бы ела с нее мороженое. Не хочешь меня?»

Люси с детства знает, что невежливо говорить: «Что?». Надо говорить: «Прошу прощения?».  
Она беспомощно открывает рот: «А?».

«Не хочешь ко мне? — повторяет Несс. Люси прижата к ней так тесно, что бедром чувствует ее твердый лобок. — Поехали, выпьем. Или выпьем, и поехали. Принесу еще текилы».

Люси остается на танцполе одна, в смятении, почти в шоке. Ежедневная прокладка просто неприлично скользкая. Какие уж тут шутки.

Садясь в такси, она еще позволяет себе надеяться, что «выпьем» — это просто «выпьем», хотя ведь никогда не бывает просто «выпьем», но вдруг сегодня да? А если нет? Боже, что она делает, в любом же случае опозорится. С девушками она только целовалась, да и то из любопытства или чтобы приласкаться, не всерьез. И еще они с Адди трогали друг друга за грудь, когда та после пластики доказывала, что на ощупь не отличишь. И правда, как настоящая. Зря она все равно, ее Джордан в нее и с первым размером влюбился. «Джорду вообще наплевать, — ответила Адди, — это мне надоело выглядеть в бикини, как будто я у старшей сестры его стащила. Тебе, Люс, легко говорить». Вот и весь лесбийский опыт. А потом Несс усаживается следом, сдвигает ее бедром, и, зажав в углу у дверцы, целует взасос, и — всё. Щеки горят, в голове что-то вспыхивает белым, и Люси вообще не помнит, когда с ней обращались, как с испорченной, распутной девчонкой, и когда она хотела такого, когда она так кого-то хотела. Может быть, никогда. Несс запускает руку ей под юбку — Люси даже не успевает сдвинуть колени, и ей ужас как стыдно, господи, она же вся мокрая, сейчас Несс узнает… Та издает крайне непристойный, греховный звук, практически мурлычет от удовольствия — у Люси по горлу прокатывается вибрация. О да, теперь Несс знает.

В зеркале заднего вида Люси видит заинтересованный взгляд таксиста.  
«Он смотрит», — шепчет она панически, но не отталкивает и сама не может остановиться.  
«Ну и хорошо», — отвечает Несс, почти укладывая ее на сиденье.

Она трахается с незнакомой женщиной на глазах у незнакомого мужчины. Сейчас он врежется во что-нибудь, они все погибнут и попадут в ад.

«Катастрофа», — думает Люси, но в следующую секунду ей уже наплевать, и еще до конца поездки она ловит свой первый оргазм.

— Ты живая, эй? — Несс дергает на себя одеяло. Люси успевает схватиться за край и натянуть его до шеи. — Будешь яйца? Гранолы с йогуртом нет, извини.

Люси смотрит на ее татуированные плечи, на крупные, вызывающе голые груди. Левая немного больше. Чуть-чуть, но если приглядываться, заметно. 

— Если собираешься блевать, ванная там.  
— Ты не хочешь одеться?

Несс наконец останавливается, прекращая танцевать, упирает руки в бока и меряет ее насмешливым взглядом, словно одеяло прозрачное. Люси краснеет до ушей. 

Привести себя в порядок — лицо, прическу, мысли — более или менее удается только в ванной. Она опоздает на занятия и явится туда, разодетая, как для клуба, сокурсники будут дразнить ее за прогулку позора, но не все так плохо — хотя бы мама думает, что Люси у Адди, и девочки всю ночь шушукались, плели друг другу косички и, может, играли в Барби. От Адди целая куча сообщений, начиная с: «Ты куда делась, глупая корова?????», заканчивая: «Я с ума схожу от беспокойства! пожалуйста позвони Люс ПОЖАЛУЙСТА». «Все ОК, уже еду, — пишет она в ответ и добавляет: — Сегодня ночью кончила 7 раз». Помедлив, отправляет вслед: «СЕМЬ». Обычно это Адди делится подробностями, как они с Джорданом остались на уик-энд одни и «занимались этим» даже в родительской спальне. «шлюшка!!!!!!!» — радуется Адди и заваливает ее пляшущими эмодзи.

Несс провожает ее до дверей, все еще топлес. Даже берет на прощание номер.  
— Я позвоню, — небрежно обещает она.  
Люси застегивает ремешки своих мэри-джейн, выпрямляется и отвечает, саму себя удивив:  
— Не позвонишь.  
— Почему это?

На «Такие, как ты, не перезванивают» ее смелости уже не хватает, и она просто пожимает плечами. Не то чтобы она знает, почему, или какие именно — такие. Таких, как Несс, она вообще не видела, даже в кино. Может, та сотрет ее телефон, едва закроет дверь. А, может, оставит на крайний случай, которого никогда не представится, потому что — ну кто она такая? «Та блондинка из клуба» — даже это слишком тщеславно. Несс настолько уверенная, раскованная, Люси у нее не первая и не вторая, а какая-нибудь двадцать третья блондинка, наверное. Очередь не дойдет. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Несс притискивает ее к стене — без захвата, плавным, как набегающая волна, движением. Она ниже на полголовы, а теперь, когда Люси на каблуках, и на целую голову. От нее пахнет жареным маслом. Над верхней губой капля яичного желтка.  
— Я позвоню, — веско повторяет она, касается своим коленом колена Люси, проводит им выше, по внутренней стороне бедра. У Люси перехватывает дыхание. Это был секс на одну ночь, но их ночь закончилась, и не нужно, не нужно еще чего-то ждать, не будь же дурой, возьми себя в руки.  
— Меня зовут Люси, — напоминает она. Люси Шоу покинет этот дом с гордо поднятой головой.  
— Я записала тебя, как Лею. Что? Ты рассказала вчера про родаков. Я запомнила. Тебе идет.  
— П… почему? — …а также румянцем во всю щеку и подгибающимися ногами.  
Несс целует ее нежно и легко, как ребенка. Даже не в губы, а рядом.  
— Потому что ты принцесса, мама.

**Author's Note:**

> Очевидное — из «Звездных войн», Lucy Caboosey — из «Glee», впечатления о первой ночи — из OITNB, и вообще как бы [сонгфик](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j1RCys4R0g).  
> Мисс Теннесси Депай придумала **adorableander** , благодаря ей всё и случилось.


End file.
